


Faked

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wastelands [41]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: The Third Rail was buzzing as Odele and MacCready sat at their table, deciding what to order.





	Faked

The Third Rail was buzzing as Odele and MacCready sat at their table, deciding what to order.

“Try to keep it fairly cheap, we don’t know how long we’ll be between jobs.” Odele reminded him, idly picking up at her mash.

“I know, I know. But we’re still getting dessert, right?”

Odele sighed.

“Mac, we can’t afford-”

“Yes we can!” MacCready insisted quietly, leaning across the stained table, “We just need to be sneaky about it. Follow my lead, okay?”

Before Odele could respond, MacCready took her hand and knelt.

“Odele Root, in the time I have known you, you have dazzled me and tonight I wanted to ask you if you would do the honor of marrying me?” He asked loudly, before winking at her. Odele smiled, before glancing around. The entirety of the bar, including Whitechapel Charlie, was watching.

“Mac, I’m so happy you asked.” She cried dramatically, “Yes!”

The two embraced as the bar erupted into applause and Whitechapel Charlie floated over.

“You two lovebirds want anything for dessert? It’s on the house.”

  
The cool night air and the silence of Goodneighbour at night was refreshing after the hot, sticky air and raucous noise of the Third Rail. The pair stumbled towards the Rex Hotel, the taste of their dessert lingering in her mouth

“I can’t believe that actually worked.” Odele giggled.

“Shame we can’t do it more than once.” MacCready commented, “Maybe we should make it offical, to keep up the illusion.”

“Whatdoya mean?”

“I mean, we should probably get married for real, to keep up the act.” MacCready suggested nervously.

“You sly bastard!” Odele exclaimed, lightly smacking him on the shoulder.

“What?” MacCready said innocently.

“You had this planned all along!”

“So, is that a yes?”

“All right, Robert, but you’re on thin fucking ice.”


End file.
